1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing devices for dry particulate matter such as coffee, tea, sugar, condiments and the like, and more particularly to devices for dispensing such material in specific measured amounts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing and measuring device for such dry particulate material having an improved dispensing mechanism whereby variable amounts of material may be accurately dispensed while minimizing spillage of the material from the device during the dispensing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices for dispensing measured amounts of dry particulate matter such as coffee, tea, sugar, condiments and the like are well known to the art. Many such devices include funnel-shaped containers for dispensing the particulate matter through an outlet therein into a measuring receptacle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 272,072, issued to O. E. Michaelis on Feb. 13, 1883, and U.S. Pat. No. 954,782, issued to J. R. Condon on Apr. 12, 1910. It is also common among such devices to include a slide closure of some type which closes and opens the discharge outlet of the container and is moved away from the outlet by insertion of the measuring receptacle into the container, thereby permitting discharge of the contents of the container into the measuring receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 674,168, issued May 14, 1901 and U.S. Pat. No. 731,577, issued June 23, 1903, both to G. M. Kinnard, disclose such a funnel-shaped dispenser having a slide and closure plate mechanism disposed below the outlet of the dispenser along a slideway located beneath the dispenser. In addition, a measuring scoop is insertable into the slideway so as to move the closure plate from beneath the outlet to receive the contents of the dispenser, a gauge plate being used to regulate the amount of material being dispensed into the scoop each time the scoop is inserted into the slideway.
U.S. Pat. No. 177,211, issued to G. Curran on May 9, 1876, U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,338, issued to J. Wieneke on June 13, 1922, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,122, issued to M. Horkavi on Jan. 15, 1935, all disclose a dispensing and measuring device which includes a combination of a hopper having a discharge outlet and a sliding closure member normally maintained in a closed position beneath the outlet and which is movable from beneath the outlet by insertion of a scoop or receptacle into a slideway located below the outlet. Both the '338 and '122 patents disclose an abutment member or lug projecting downwardly from the bottom of the sliding closure member and which is engaged by the scoop to force the closure member away from the discharge outlet. The '122 patent further discloses an adjustable fitting on the sliding closure member which controls the distance which the slide member may be moved by the scoop thereby controlling the amount of material discharged through the outlet into the scoop. The '122 patent also teaches that the slide member is normally held in a closed position beneath the outlet by tension springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 245,125, issued to J. H. Brown on Aug. 2, 1881, discloses a dispensing and measuring device consisting of a sugar bowl or canister which has several slideways and scoops insertable therein to permit the opening of closure plates located below the outlets of funnel-shaped container disposed within the cannister or bowl. Each slideway has a spring-biased slide gate for closing and opening the outlet in the slideway by insertion or withdrawal of the scoop.
One particular problem with many of these prior art devices is that the amount of material discharged into the measuring receptacle or scoop is not adjustable, or if it is adjustable, the amount discharged is generally determined by the degree to which the outlet is opened when the measuring scoop is inserted into the device. This adjustment of the movement of the slide closure beneath the discharge outlet is burdensome and sometimes difficult due to the limited working space beneath the outlet. In addition, there is a tendency for many of such devices to become jammed or clogged and to spill material from the outlet into the slideway and slide closure mechanism when the scoop is inserted into and retrieved from the device, thereby wasting such material as well as interfering with the proper operation of the slide closure mechanism.